Chakuro nearly loses his emotions
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Chakuro loses his emotions


When Ouni, Lykos and Chakuro had come to the island that Chakuro had found Lykos on they had gone to where Nous is. Nous had put Chakuro into herself. Nous had taken his memories and his heart. He was dazed and was feeling only four emotions, which was indifference, upset, angry and quiet. His memories of Ouni, Moles, and Lykos remained. By the time the other people from Mud Whale came he was dazed.

"Ouni have you seen anything else on that island?" An elder asked. Ouni was deeply worried if Chakuro was going to be the same with him like this wasn't good for him. "No, I haven't." Ouni said. The elders had turned to ask Chakuro who was still dazed. "He's still dazed so let him rest." Ouni said. Falaina came in and watched the others. She was daimonas and yet she was Marked. They had taken Ouni and Chakuro to the Internal. Chakuro had just sitting there with in his dazed state. "Chakuro, you okay?" Ouni asked. Chakuro had peeked his head towards Ouni and wondered what he had meant.

"Whose the girl that talked to me?" Chakuro asked. Ouni had wondered what was wrong with Chakuro he wasn't acting like himself, he was mostly acting like a marked without a heart. Someone came to bring out Chakuro who was still in a dazed from his heart and most of his memories being taken by Nous: Lykos. "Why should I follow what you say when I don't know you." Chakuro asked. Ouni was seeing that Chakuro wasn't moving from that spot.

"Let him stay right beside me he had a huge ordeal." Ouni said. The marked had nodded and let Chakuro stayed where he was. Chakuro didn't have a desire to write. He was just sitting there and wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay. Ouni had sighed, and looked at Chakuro. "Do you want to join my group?" Ouni asked. Chakuro had heard what he had said. "Me joined the Moles?" Chakuro asked. Ouni saw that he was confused.

"Yes, that's what I'm asking." Ouni said. Chakuro had thought about it. "Sure, why not since I don't know anyone here outside your group." Chakuro said.

Ouni and Chakuro had came out of the Internal and came to where the Moles meet. "Why is Chakuro here?" She asked. Ouni was seen that Chakuro was standing beside him. "He is here to join the Moles." Ouni said. Nibi had wondered why that Chakuro was even joining the Moles. "What happened to your writing about the Mud Whales peoples' death?" Nibi asked. Chakuro had tilted his head. "Writing about people's death?" Chakuro asked.

Falaina came to where Moles were she was a Daimonas. "Yeah you are the archivist that writes. You have hypergraphia." Nibi said. Chakuro was confused about why he was an archivist. "I don't recalled that." Chakuro said. Nibi was shocked that that the archivist didn't recalled it. "We can't allow you in. " Nibi said. Chakuro had gone to the roof and stayed. "Nibi it was by suggestion. He's in a dazed state that is impossible for him to get out of as of now." Ouni said. Chakuro had gone home and stayed there. Ouni had went to the roof with Nibi, but when they got there they saw that Chakuro left.

Meanwhile, Sami went to Chakuro's house and saw him there. "Chakuro what are you doing your the archivist you need to be writing." Sami said. Chakuro shook his head no.

"No, the Destroyer said no?" A Mud whale person asked after he came in. Chakuro had looked at them. "I don't know you guys." Chakuro said. Sami went to Ouni and looked at him. "What happened to him?" Sami asked.

Ouni had realized this was going to come up. "He went through an ordeal that made him forget a lot of things. I had offered him to join the Moles." Ouni said.

Sami saw Chakuro's face. Chakuro was still intelligent, but him being friendly was gone. Chakuro had shut himself inside his home. Ouni had knocked on Chakuro's door. "Hey Chakuro come out." Ouni said.

Chakuro had opened the door a bit. "Your Moles don't want me there. I'm not needed anywhere. I am fine alone." Chakuro said. Ouni had grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the Moles place. "Why is Chakuro back again?" Nibi asked. Chakuro had looked down and bitten his lip.

"I asked him to join twice. Can you guys make him feel welcome?" Ouni asked. Chakuro had a feeling they would say no a third time. "Sorry to waste your time Ouni of coming the way to get me." Chakuro said. Chakuro was prepared to leave. "Come on Nibi you want me to keep going to get him." Ouni said. Nibi had looked at Chakuro. "We don't need him he's a waste of space he's the Destroyer." Nibi said. Chakuro had felt a sharp pain like a dagger went to his heart. Chakuro had left the Moles place and went to the roof. Mud Whale Nous saw that Chakuro was upset. Nous had wondered what happened to him.


End file.
